


Awkward

by KingsOnThrones



Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Vampire Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsOnThrones/pseuds/KingsOnThrones
Summary: A slight misunderstanding.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538635
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Awkward

It was during a heavy make-out session that it happened. 

Bucky kissing his way down Tony’s neck when he saw it. He was at the other side of the room within 0.2 seconds. His face dark and dangerous, his eyes ice-cold.   
“You’ve been bitten by another vampire?!” Bucky demanded, trying not to let the hurt seep through is voice too much.

Tony only recovered now from Bucky’s fast withdrawal. “No!” he said, “’s not what you think.”

“Yeah? Then what about the marks on your neck? I sure as hell didn’t do that!”

Tony got bright red as looked down at his feet, embarrassed. He awkwardly rubbed his arm as he whispered, knowing fully well that Bucky could hear him: “Pimple-popping gone wrong.”

Bucky blinked at his Love for a solid 15 seconds before he burst out laughing.


End file.
